dragonholdfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick Jones' Character (Finwe Mithrandir)
General Description Finwe Mithrandir is an elven Pirate, avoiding persecution by pretending to be a merchant. He will socialize with anyone with the coin to buy or be robbed, but distrusts all who support the crown and dislikes anyone who interferes with his work. He enjoys anything having to do with wealth, flaire, or just showing off in general. And he particularly likes hats. Fancy ones. He has a few at home, and even has a favorite, which he has named "Fluffy." God help the man who destroys Fluffy. Link to Character Sheet Finwe Mithrandir Character's Role This character plays a flashy offensive role. (Offensive referring to battle strategy, not offending people. Although, due to the nature of this character, that may occur as well.) With high dexterity, this character is light on his feet and is rarely suprised by anything. In addition, this character's favored deity is the goddess of weather and flight. This will bring fair weather on voyages and perhaps save a character from a long fall. Backstory Finwe Mithrandir often disliked the day-by-day routine of his hometown. The smith smithed all day. The merchant sold all day. The tailor sewed all day. Boring. Finwe was a troubled boy. He sought adventure. He sought excitement. The thought of doing the same job day in and day out did not seem exciting at all. He often voiced that particular opinion, much to the dismay of those around him. They told him to find the adventure in everyday life. But that was something Finwe could not do. He went off almost every day, shirking his duties in favor of finding an adrenaline rush. Trying to ride a wild boar like a horse, when he should have been tending to his father's trading stand, earned him three whips to the hide. Trying to free-run across the town's rooftops earned him five. Eventually, Finwe had enough. When he was 30, still young for an elf, he went to the village elders, renounced all connections but that of blood to his family and peers, and went home to pack. Taking only a knife, some rope, and rations for two weeks, he set off to search for adventure. He came across an old merchant after 17 days. To be more specific, the merchant found Finwe lying in a ditch starving. The merchant, an elf who had no children of his own, took Finwe in. Finwe took to his foster-parent with enthusiasm. The elf, Aerandir Táralóm, was mischeivous. He was always able to cause just enough mayhem to have fun, but without hurting anybody. His shop did well, though Finwe never knew exactly what he sold. Most days, Aerandir had Finwe go off in search of various people to deliver messages or goods. To keep Finwe's job fun, Aerandir strongly hinted that he didn't much care for walking. Or to be more specific, walking on roads. So Finwe had fun. Carrying Aerandir's packages, he free-ran across rooves, avoiding crowds and slipping by guards. This was the way to live. Occasionally, Finwe would see Aerandir take customers to his back storeroom. Finwe didn't know what was back there, and didn't much care. It didn't actively concern him, so it was out of sight and out of mind. When Finwe was 42, his father let him in on his secret. Aerandir took Finwe to his back storeroom and locked the door. Finwe saw that the storeroom was actually an armory and pseudo war-room. He told Finwe that he was a pirate. If Finwe was willing to join him, Finwe could eventually take his father's place, for Finwe now considered Aerandir his true father, in charge of the shop and start with good standing among the pirates. If not, Aerandir would kill Finwe, then and there. Finwe responded with an enthusiastic yes. So Aerandir introduced him to his shipmates. Aerandir, Finwe discovered, was a kind of spy, remaining mostly on land to read the Blue Dragon's mood and movements. Occasionally, Aerandir would embark on the odd night voyage to plunder a trade ship. This was how Aerandir got his goods. Soon Finwe was joining the pirates on raids and plunders. He learned to kill people who deserved to die. He learned to help his shipmates when he could, but never endanger himself. He learned to know when to cut his losses and run. The day came when Aerandir didn't come back from night run. A halfling named Togo Boffin, a regular customer of Aerandir and a secret pirate, gave the bad news. Aerandir had died, and it was up to Finwe to carry on in his place. Finwe did not waste time with crying. He mourned, but inwardly. Outwardly, he honored his father's death, and assumed ownership of the shop and took his father's place in the pirate order. He was 63 at the time. The shop did better than ever, and the pirates had fresh talent to add to their ranks. His reputation as a merchant grew among the layfolk, and his reputation as a pirate grew among those who truly knew him. It was the start of a life of amazing adventure. Comments Category:Character